


Christmas Wishes, Christmas Kisses

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Integra has Christmas shock, and Seras gets stuck under the mistletoe.





	Christmas Wishes, Christmas Kisses

It was the morning of December 24th and Integra was not happy to see a fully decorated Christmas tree in her office. There was one in almost every room except for Alucard's basement and her own bedroom.

A blue eye twitched.

In fact, it seemed that the entire house had been decorated during the night without her knowledge or _consent_. If she hadn't known better, Integra would have thought that Alucard had done it to make her mad, but the midian didn't exactly have Christmas spirit either. Walter knew her too well to do something like this, even if he decorated his office in true British gentlemen style. That just left one suspect.

"Police Girl!" she called, chain-smoking her cigars out of anger. The blonde almost immediately popped her head into the office, her Santa hat flopping to the side.

"Yes, sir! Do you like the trees, sir?" asked the bubbly vampire, a wide smile on her lips as she bounced in place. Integra massaged her forehead as she sighed.

"Police Girl, what are you doing? Moreover, _how_ did you do this?"

Seras Victoria pouted. "Well, Sir Integra, I noticed that there wasn't any decorations anywhere. I asked Master about it, but he just said that we were too busy for "such charming activities"—I think he was being sarcastic, we haven't done anything for the past month. So I asked Walter about it and he said that I shouldn't bring it up with you. So I thought about it, and then I had a great idea!"

Integra rolled her eyes. "What was this idea, Police Girl?"

The draculina bounced again. "To decorate the mansion and surprise you! But I knew I couldn't do it alone, so I asked Captain Bernadotte and the Wild Geese to help, and they agreed! So last night we all put up the decorations and we baked some cookies and later today we were planning on singing some carols. Would you like to join us, sir?"

For a moment, Integra's brain short-circuited. The complete idiocy that had just spewed out of the girl's mouth, almost made the woman speechless. Even if she did enjoy a good Christmas turkey as much as anyone else, the mere sight the gaudy and useless "decorations" coating her manor made her gag.

"Police Girl?"

"Yes, Sir Integra?"

"Get out of my office."

Seras' face fell, and she turned to go out, but stopped in the doorway before looking up. "Oh, dear." Integra followed her gaze before letting out something a bit less cute.

"I suppose you won't leave until someone kisses you," muttered Integra, standing up. Seras swirled around, her hand going to her messy, blonde hair.

"Sorry 'bout this, sir. It must have been the captain, he's been trying to kiss me for awhile!" the girl laughed nervously, as nervous as her smile. Integra just rolled her eyes yet again.

Integra sauntered quickly up to Seras before cupping the girl's cheek in her gloved hand. Slowly she lowered her mouth down to the vampire's slightly open one. Seras gasped in surprise, and clenched her hand in Integra's jacket. And while it seemed to last forever as their lips joined, it was only a second till Integra drew away.

"Uh…um…t-thank you, s-sir…" stuttered out Seras, blushing furiously. Integra raised an eyebrow.

"You are welcome, I suppose, Police Girl. Now will you leave? And take that insufferable plant with you." Seras nodded quickly and fled, clutching the sprig to her ample chest.

It was only when Integra had sat back down and thought about the encounter a bit that she decided the decorations weren't so bad. She would just have to have Walter move the one in her office down to Alucard's basement and the season would be complete.

And while she was at it, she could add a note to Seras' file, as to the reason the girl was still a virgin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted on ff.net 24 December 2009. I am the original author and am merely reposting it on my account here. It is still up on ff.net as well. Nothing has been changed aside from a few spelling errors, and is a product of my writing ability at the time.


End file.
